flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
Dyson Frost
An unidentified man, who played chess when he had his first eye-to-eye contact with Demetri Noh and Mark Benford, is a central character for the Mosaic Investigation. Character Biography Pre-Flash Flash During the blackout, Gibbons was on the phone with Suspect Zero , later revealed to be Simon Campos. During the blackout, Gibbons gave Simon instructions at the baseball game that directed Simon to a bucket of popcorn, where inside was a ring that kept Simon awake during the blackout. During the blackout, wearing a ring of his own, Gibbons sent Simon into a tunnel in the stadium, where Simon met apparently an accomplice with Gibbons, Flosso. Post-Flash Following the GBO, agents Noh and Benford, while tracking "D. Gibbons", encountered this man in his hideout in an abandoned doll factory in Pigeon, Utah. Together with Pigeon Sheriff Keegan they discover the man in an upstairs office, holding a lighter over a tank of flammable liquid. As the agents demand he get on the floor and submit to arrest, the man says to them "He who foresees calamities, suffers them twice over", then shoots Sheriff Keegan to death, ignites the tank, and pulls the pins on several grenades he has attached to various computers. As the office explodes, the man escapes, seeming to leave Benford and Noh with little evidence beyond the Baby Doll Photograph. However, they are then presented with a charred cell phone and a melted chess piece recovered from the site. Tracking the activity of the damaged cell phone back in Los Angeles, agent Hawk is able to determine that the chess player was speaking to someone thirty seconds into the blackout. Presumably, based on triangulation of location based on nearby cell phone towers, the call came from somewhere near or inside Comerica Park in Detroit. That is the location where the agents saw Suspect Zero walking around the ballpark during the blackout. ERT suggests that since the blackout the man has been hacking into networks all over the world including VLA New Mexico, the particle collider at CERN, the GPS network, and even the Mosaic Collective through the NSA. The FBI establishes a case file about gibbons that includes his background and a sketch of his face. Nhadra Udaya is an associate of the chess player. Lloyd Simcoe claims that his real name his Dyson Frost. Observations on the link to D. Gibbons * The Chess Player cloned Didi Gibbons' credit card, linking him to the name "D. Gibbons." * "D. Gibbons" appears to be an alias adopted by the presumed dead Dyson Frost, as discovered from Lloyd in . * Noh refers to the Chess Player as "D. Gibbons" at the end of "White to Play" when he is in the office with Hawk. * In as well as in we see him holding a Rosary, prayer beads or something similar. * If "Deacon" is correct, is it a name, a nickname, or the title of his position? Unanswered Questions * What is his real name? * What does he know about the GBO? * Why did he hack into several computer networks? * Is he connected to the Ganwar towers? Category:Characters Category:Characters who did not black out Category:Unsolved